Leyendas perdidas
by Zaeta Ketchum
Summary: Serie de One Shots capítulos individuales relacionados con mi antiguo fic de La leyenda de La Leyenda de Zelda – Futuro Incierto que espero algún día reescribir
1. Chapter 1

El viento helado del invierno sopla llevando consigo el aroma de la muerte, batallas sin fin; Hylians, Zoras, Gorons, Gerudos e incluso las bestias luchan entre ellos; la guerra está en su cumbre devastando los verdes campos de Hyrule.

Entre las llamas una joven pareja de hylians trata de encontrar refugio, cada uno con un pequeño bebe varón en sus brazos; un estallido y la caída de una gran bestia hace que se separen, cada uno toma un rumbo diferente con la promesa de volverse a encontrar.

Ella corre al sur-este con dirección al bosque, mientras él se ve envuelto en el conflicto, a pesar de sus habilidades en el combate; inevitablemente cae herido de muerte. En su agonía, la silueta de un caballero se acerca; sin poder distinguir debido a su estado solo ruega una oportunidad de vida para su hijo, el desconocido asiente tomando al pequeño el cual ha comenzado a llorar, todo es presenciado por la fría mirada azul de una criatura que se esconde entre las sombras y el humo.

Mientras tanto justo antes de entrar a la seguridad del bosque, ella también es herida; reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas consigue llegar frente al Guardián del bosque y le encarga la vida de su tesoro… El guardián acepta por una razón… "Solo los niños del destino sobrevivirán por deseos divinos".

Así durante 10 años, se pierde el rastro del primero mientras que el segundo ha sido criado en la seguridad del bosque… Pero el destino está marcado… mientras uno se convierte en héroe el otro será conocido como uno de los seres más temidos en la historia de Hyrule.

**La leyenda de Zelda – Espejo de hielo**

17 años después de la Gran Guerra otro tipo de conflicto se desarrolla…

En el templo del Agua… tras vagar durante horas, un joven hylian de nombre Link y su acompañante, una pequeña hada del bosque de nombre Navi; entran en una habitación anteriormente bloqueada.

Ambos se quedan en la entrada contemplando el lugar… el suelo se encuentra encharcado y cubierto con una ligera niebla, los muros solo reflejan la nada dándole una infinita amplitud al lugar, unos metros frente a ellos un pequeño montículo de arena en el que sobresale el tronco de un árbol muerto, a la misma distancia; mas allá del mismo se divisa otra puerta.

Link comienza a avanzar con cautela hacia el otro extremo mientras Navi se oculta en su sombrero.

"Al parecer no hay nada en este lugar" dijo el chico.

"No te confíes" le susurra el hada al oído.

Al llegar Navi sale de su escondite y examina la puerta… unos gruesos barrotes la atraviesan.

"¡Hey! ¿Ahora como saldremos?" dijo.

"Tal vez" dijo Link dudando y señalando hacia atrás "En el tronco este la respuesta".

Link regresa tras sus pasos pero Navi se adelanta a examinar el tronco, sin que ella se dé cuenta una silueta aparece lentamente junto al mismo.

"Debo estar viendo espejismos" pensó Link sin dejar de caminar hacia el tronco.

Entre más se acerca mas forma toma hasta que de repente, se escucha un grito de batalla y el espejismo se abalanza sobre el chico.

"¿Pero qué?" grita Link alejándose de un salto, sacando su escudo y su espada.

De la sorpresa Navi vuela rápidamente hacia Link…

"¿Navi?" Link pregunta sin bajar la guardia.

El hada rodea al enemigo siendo completamente ignorada, la silueta no es más que un hombre idéntico al joven solo que es completamente de un color platinado oscuro, su rostro está cubierto con una simple máscara que al igual que la espada y el escudo tienen el mismo color; lo cual le sirve de camuflaje con el ambiente del lugar y solo es visible por sus ojos rojos.

"¡Es Dark Link!" le dice sorprendida "tienes que vencerte a ti mismo".

Tras escuchar eso Dark Link se lanza con la espada en alto a punto de golpear pero Link atraviesa su escudo al camino de la letal arma.

"¿Qué clase de hechizo es este?" gruño Link por el esfuerzo.

Dark Link se aleja, pero es seguido de cerca por Navi dejando ver a Link su ubicación; pero repentinamente desaparece dejando desconcertada al hada… Repentinamente Link recibe un golpe de espada lateral el cual afortunadamente detiene con la Espada Maestra.

"¿Acaso un hechizo te respondería?" respondió el enemigo con una voz similar a la del chico.

"¿Quién o que eres?" pregunto Link mientras miden sus fuerzas.

"Para saberlo, tendrás que vencerme" le contesto.

Ambos se separan y continúan el combate… mismo nivel, mismas técnicas, la misma fuerza.

"¿Cómo es posible?" Link jadea mientras queda paralizado en el momento en que su rival se para sobre el filo de la Espada Maestra "¿Cómo es que conoces mis técnicas?".

Dark Link se aleja saltando hacia atrás y desapareciendo.

"Ya te lo dije, tendrás que vencerme" le repitió su voz sin mostrar signos de cansancio.

Desesperados Link y Navi buscan a su enemigo, el cual ataca a espaldas del joven; Link se alcanza dar cuenta.

"En ese caso" le dice Link mientras esquiva el ataque y con una patada en las piernas logra derribarlo.

Dark Link cae boca abajo, perdiendo su escudo y justo cuando consigue voltearse el filo de la Espada Maestra toca su cuello paralizándose por completo.

"¿Y bien?" le pregunta Link mientras trata de recuperar el aliento "¿Responderás?" continuo diciendo sin retirar la Espada del cuello de su oponente.

"Ironia jajaja" le contesto sarcásticamente sin moverse "Soy tu sombra o al menos eso es lo que se nos dijo… criado solo para vivir como un reflejo tuyo, lleno de odio y resentimiento… solo con el deseo de eliminarte para poder ocupar tu lugar en la Luz".

"¿Criado?" pregunto Navi volando alrededor de Link.

Dark Link suelta su espada, Link afirma mas su control; lentamente el caído dirige su mano hacia el filo de la máscara y lentamente la retira… Aquel color platinado que cubría su cuerpo vibra como aguas calmas distorsionadas por la caída de una piedra... Una vez retirada la máscara el camuflaje desaparece quedando un joven hylian, sus ropas se vuelven negras al igual que su cabello solo las iris de sus ojos permanecen rojos, sorprendido; Link retrocede.

"Link" grita Navi sorprendida "¿Qué haces?... acaba con él".

"Yo…" dijo Link observando como Dark Link solo se acomoda… de rodillas en el agua, con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo; como esperando el golpe de gracia "… no puedo".

"Maldito destino" murmuro "¿qué esperas? has vencido" suspiro sin levantar la vista.

"¿Link?" pregunto Navi con preocupación.

"No puedo" dijo él bajando su guardia.

"La sangre llama a la sangre, no es así" dijo Dark Link con una sonrisa triste y sin verlo directamente "Hermano".

"Her…. Hermano" tartamudea Link sorprendido "¿Cómo…?".

"Alguien especial me conto todo" responde Dark Link mientras se pone de pie "nuestro origen, como te salvaste, el cómo…" él toma su espada del suelo, la cual es una réplica oscura de la Espada Maestra; y la aprieta con fuerza "termine en manos de…" su voz se corta.

Navi vuela alrededor de ellos sin saber que decir… el silencio reina durante unos minutos hasta que…

"Es mi destino…" continuo diciendo "acabo contigo o muero en tus manos…" sus ojos están vidriosos "mueres atándome a la soledad de este lugar" le dice viéndolo fijamente a los ojos "o me liberas con la muerte y continuas tu camino" dijo con tono firme.

"Yo… no puedo" grito Link.

"Entonces decidiré por ti" grito Dark Link.

"Link ¡Cuidado!" grito Navi.

Nuevamente Dark Link ataca, sin embargo Link solo se defiende.

"Dark detente" le suplico cubriéndose con su escudo "debe haber otra forma".

Tras varios intentos fallidos de provocarle Dark Link deja de atacar, molesto clava su espada en el suelo y le da la espalda al Héroe del Tiempo.

"¿Por qué…?" dijo al borde de las lagrimas "¿Por qué tenias que llegar hasta aquí?".

"Dark" dijo Link en voz baja.

Link guarda sus armas e intenta acercarse a Dark cuando de repente el lugar comienza a temblar, cerca de ellos la olvidada máscara plateada comienza a levitar y a brillar con un aura oscura.

"Vaya, vaya" una siniestra voz proviene de la máscara "después de todo solo fuiste pérdida de tiempo".

Ambos hylians y el Hada se ponen en guardia…

"Link esa energía oscura es demasiado poderosa como para enfocarme" dijo Navi.

La máscara desaparece, los ojos de Dark muestran terror puro.

"Link acaba conmigo antes de que…" Dark es interrumpido, justo frente a su rostro aparece la máscara y esta se coloca en él mismo en contra de su voluntad.

"Tu cuerpo y tus conocimientos me serán útiles" resonó la voz, el cuerpo de Dark comenzó a elevarse y a convulsionarse, un grito desgarrador resuena en la habitación conforme la máscara se funde y como un manto liquido cubre completamente el cuerpo del hylian.

"¡No!" grita Link corriendo hacia Dark pero Navi se interpone.

"No te acerques" le dijo el hada "es demasiado tarde, él esta…" duda en terminar la frase.

"Ahora que he consumido su alma, acabare contigo" Dark Link desciende y el temblor cede, había recuperado su aspecto anterior, pero la voz no es la misma.

"Debes tener cuidado ya no es la misma persona" le dice Navi.

Link observa a su adversario en shock, el enemigo eleva sus brazos y sus armas van a él cómo atraídas por un imán, al ser tocadas ambas, espada y escudo; son envueltas por el poder de la máscara cambiando su aspecto al anterior. Repentinamente se lanza al ataque.

"¡Link!" grita Navi.

Link despierta de su trance y responde el ataque, lleno de ira por la pérdida de un ser cercano; lo hace fuera de control.

"Nunca te lo perdonare" grita furioso.

"No es posible" dice Dark Link esquivando los ataques con dificultad "no puedo leer sus movimientos".

Cegado por la ira y el dolor, Link ataca sin dar tiempo de responder a su enemigo, los choques de las espadas son cada vez más frecuentes, hasta que en un giro inesperado para el enemigo… solo uno quedo en pie.

"Link…" el hada vuela a su alrededor "¿Te encuentras bien?".

"Debemos…" dice viendo como aquel ser maligno comienza a evaporarse "debemos continuar" Link le da la espalda al enemigo caído y continua su camino a la salida seguido por el hada.

El espejismo de infinidad, la niebla, todo desaparece al igual que los fríos barrotes que cubrían las entradas, ambos continúan su camino. Solo Navi vuelve la vista atrás, despidiéndose de un joven que yace en el suelo con un semblante tranquilo y en paz, en cambio Link se fortalece con la esperanza de que en un futuro se volverá a reunir con el que tal vez, pero solo tal vez; sea su única familia.

17 años antes… la batalla continúa, la figura de una bestia de aspecto felino se acerca al caballero; por sus movimientos da la impresión de que atacara, el niño aun no ha dejado de llorar; pero el caballero hace una señal sin voltear a ver a la bestia; y esta se detiene.

"No te apresures… ya que este mocoso nos será útil en el futuro" le dice lanzándoselo "llévalo a la guarida y entrénalo".

"Como ordene amo" dice lanzándole una fría mirada antes de desaparecer.

Instantes después el frio viento disipa el humo mostrando la identidad del caballero… mostrando al Rey de los Gerudos… Ganondorf.

Fin…


	2. Chapter 2

7 años en el futuro, un terrible y poderoso enemigo ha sido vencido… una profecía se ha convertido en leyenda,… el Héroe que realizara esa proeza volvería a estas fechas; solo para aventurarse en la búsqueda de un ser querido, sin saber que esa persona; se encontraría luchando por su propia libertad…

**La leyenda de Zelda – Cambio del destino**

En lo profundo de los Bosques perdidos, en el fondo de una cadena de cavernas escavadas; decenas de bestias se han reunido, el motivo… La desaparición de su Líder.

Reunidos alrededor de una burda mesa de madera jefes de los diferentes grupos discuten la situación.

"¿Cómo es posible que nuestro amo desapareciera sin dejar rastro?" rugió un Darknut golpeando la mesa.

"Solo significa una cosa…" dijo un Gran Poe.

"¿Qué?" gruño el Stalfos "¡habla!".

"Las profecías se han cumplido" respondió sin inmutarse.

"Entonces…" siseo un Lizafos "todo lo que hemos hecho es inútil" los demás asintieron.

"Solo queda volver a nuestras costumbres" dijo el Moblin.

"¿Saquear los pueblos hylianos?" pregunto un Bulblin.

"Si jejejeje" dijo alegremente un Bokoblin ganándose miradas de muerte de los demás presentes.

"¿Qué hacemos con el niño?" pregunto el Lizafos relamiendo su hocico "No es que me importe jejeje".

"¡Mátenlo!" gruño el Stalfos "No nos sirve de nada".

Cerca entre las sombras, una silueta felina se escabulle a lo más profundo de la caverna hasta llegar a lo que parece ser un calabozo.

"¡Dark!..." dice una voz femenina en un tono bajo tratando que solo el mencionado le escuche "rápido abre".

Luego de unos segundos se escucha como varios cerrojos son abiertos, la puerta se abre y rápidamente entra al lugar que parece estar acondicionado como habitación; en el interior es recibida por un niño de aproximadamente 10 años, vestido con harapos oscuros y visiblemente maltratado.

"¿Que pasa Hagaza?" pregunto algo nervioso pues la mencionada se encontraba oculta en las sombras y solo podía ver sus fríos ojos azules.

"Debemos escapar" le dijo saliendo de las sombras.

Se trataba de una gran gárgola… una pantera antropomórfica con unas grandes alas de murciélago su piel negra así como su vestimenta le permitía pasar desapercibida entre las sombras.

"¿Pero por qué?" pregunto.

"Las bestias…" dijo revisando que nadie viniera en camino "piensan deshacerse de ti".

"Pero mi tutor…".

"Ha desaparecido…" le interrumpió "no hay tiempo para explicaciones".

Al escuchar su desesperación Dark no lo piensa dos veces, toma su espada y sigue a Hagaza hacia la salida, sin embargo al pasar por la sala donde se realizaba la reunión ambos se esconden.

"¿Quién hará el trabajo sucio?" pregunto el Gran Poe.

El Lizafos parecía más que dispuesto a hacerlo pero…

"Yo lo hare" rugió el Darknut golpeando su espada contra la mesa "¿Alguien se opone?".

Todos se encojen de hombros y salen de la sala en fila… casualmente pasan justo a un lado de los fugitivos… sin siquiera notar su presencia cuando de repente el Bokoblin se detiene súbitamente y empieza a olfatear el aire, como si detectara algo fuera de lugar; pero es golpeado en la nuca por el Moblin quien lo empuja para que continúe su camino, al perderlos de vista Hagaza y Dark se escabullen hacia la salida.

Momentos después… Dark trata con todas sus fuerzas de no caer de la espalda de Hagaza quien corre a cuatro patas, pues por la densidad del bosque no pueden huir volando.

"¡Hagaza!" grita Dark interrumpido por un golpe "¿Qué rayos pasa?".

"Hay algo que debí contarte hace tiempo" dice tratando de no perder la concentración pues no estaba acostumbrada a moverse de esa forma "pero era demasiado arriesgado que lo supieras".

"¿Qué es?" pregunto tratando de no soltarse.

"Tu verdadero origen… tu pasado…".

10 años atrás… una mañana tranquila, tan tranquila que no parece ser tiempo de guerra, en el castillo de Hyrule se celebra el nacimiento de un pequeño, cuyo destino es proteger a la familia Real…

"¡Fueron dos!" gritaba el rey exageradamente feliz.

Cerca de allí en un balcón un joven descansaba apoyado en el muro, sus vestimentas dejaban poco que ver, al igual que el tapa boca y el turbante; solo se podía ver un par de mechones dorados y unos ojos rojos, característicos de la raza Sheikah.

"Quien lo hubiese pensado, hasta parece que se desmayara" dijo en burla "se supone que debería ser yo es que estuviese así" mientras observaba al Rey caminar por los jardines contándole a medio mundo la noticia.

"No te burles Sheik" le dijo una mujer pelinegra del mismo clan.

"Oh vamos Impa" le respondió "así nos llevamos".

"Aunque seas su amigo desde la infancia" dijo una voz entre las sombras "debes respetar al Rey".

"Hagaza" responde fingiendo susto "jejeje" ríe nervioso ante la helada mirada.

"Es algo extraño…" interrumpió Impa saliendo al balcón "¿No creen?".

"El hecho de que tus sobrinos fuesen mellizos" dijo Sheik tratando de aligerar la tensión que se estaba formando por la presencia de la gárgola.

"No hermano" respondió "la tranquilidad" respondió fijando su vista hacia los campos.

"Un mal presagio" murmuro el chico.

"Por eso estoy aquí" dijo Hagaza.

Han pasado ya varios días, pero una tarde empieza a correr una brisa helada por todo el castillo… en la habitación real.

"Majestad, ya esta lista" pregunta Impa al tocar la puerta.

"Pasen… Impa, Sheik" la Reina les permite entrar y los mencionados hacen una reverencia, se acercan "solo espero que esto no sea necesario" dijo preocupada mientras sostiene a su hija de solo 6 meses.

"Más vale prevenir" dijo Impa tomando una mochila con provisiones.

"Hagaza nos ha mantenido al tanto de los planes enemigos" dijo Sheik serio "el ejercito atacara esta noche".

Al caer la noche, el castillo ha sido invadido por el ejército enemigo, el Rey ha hecho todo lo posible por unificar al país; pero aun hay quienes se niegan… Impa ha escapado con la Reina y la princesa en una dirección contraria a la que han tomado Sheik y una chica hylian, los cuales quedan atrapados en medio de la batalla. Repentinamente un fuerte estallido ocurre frente a ellos y un enorme Dynafols cae entre ellos separándolos.

"¡Sheik!" ella grita tratando de proteger al pequeño que lleva consigo.

"¡Continua!" le responde "te prometo que te alcanzaremos".

La chica continúa su huida, mientras que Sheik trata desesperadamente de defenderse sin soltar al otro pequeño.

Diez años después… en el tiempo real… la historia y la loca carrera de Hagaza se ven interrumpidas por una enorme espada que queda clavada en el piso frente a ella, debido al repentino frenado Dark es lanzado hacia el frente quedando colgado de la cabeza de la gárgola.

"¿Estás bien Dark?" pregunta bajando al chico.

"Si… ¿qué paso?" contesto poniéndose en guardia al igual que ella.

"¿A dónde creen que van?" un rugido retumba en el bosque.

Ambos voltean a la misma dirección y ven como el Darknut les da alcance, este se había quitado la parte superior de la armadura y el casco revelando su aspecto… un enorme doberman antropomórfico de color gris… se aproxima a ellos sacando una espada más ligera que la anterior y se lanza contra el niño.

"¡Dark cuidado" grita Hagaza.

Ambos lo esquivan pero le dan la oportunidad de recuperar la espada más grande.

"No importa lo que hagan" rugió "me desharé de ustedes de una vez por todas".

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Dark.

"Tenemos cuentas pendientes" le respondió señalando la gran cicatriz que le atravesaba la cara "mas ahora me daré gusto pues no hay quien te defienda".

Dark desenfunda su espada y se pone en posición.

"Crees que podrás hacer algo con ese palillo de dientes" se burla.

"Pues esa espada te dejo la cara como la tienes" le provoco Hagaza.

"¿Te estás burlando de mi?" rugió cayendo en el truco.

"Huye" le murmura a Dark "tienes que irte".

"¿Pero…?".

"Haz lo que te digo" le ordena señalándole el camino.

Dark corre hacia la espesura del bosque sin mirar atrás.

"¡No escaparas!" el Darknut le sigue pero Hagaza se interpone.

"¡Sera sobre mi cadáver!" le desafió.

El niño continúa corriendo pero repentinamente se detiene, justo cuando voltea hacia atrás un cegador resplandor, seguido de una fuerte explosión; ocurre en el lugar donde Hagaza y el Darknut luchaban. La onda expansiva sacude todo a su alrededor derribándole, minutos después cuando el polvo se asienta Dark continua su camino lentamente.

"Hagaza" piensa con tristeza sin darse cuenta de que es asechado "esto no se quedara así".

Repentinamente una bestia lo toma del cuello, su espada cae debido a la sorpresa… el Lizafos de la reunión lo tenía en sus garras, poco a poco Dark pierde la conciencia, sus esfuerzos por liberarse se detienen mientras el lagarto se saborea.

De la nada, el brazo del lagarto es cortado; el chico que sostenía desaparece para reaparecer en brazos de un ser encapuchado atrás de la bestia que se retorcía de dolor, al darse cuenta del desconocido el Lizafos huye del lugar.

"La venganza no es tu destino" le dice el encapuchado con tierna voz mientras lo recuesta junto a un árbol.

"¿Quién… eres?" pregunto el chico recuperando la conciencia.

"A su tiempo lo sabrás" Dark no puede ver su rostro "por ahora es mejor que empieces una nueva vida".

El desconocido coloco su mano en la frente del niño y de ella salió un resplandor dorado que le cubrió por completo.

"¿Qué me pasa?" dijo Dark asustado al ver que su cuerpo comienza a desvanecerse.

"Tu alma debe estar libre de venganzas, ya que solo con un corazón puro podrás cumplir con la misión que se te encomendara".

El chico asiente decidido y más tranquilo desaparece por completo, tras eso el desconocido simplemente se retira para perderse entre los árboles.

Mientras tanto… no muy lejos de ese lugar, un joven; conocido como el Héroe del Tiempo cabalga en busca de alguien que no encontrara en mucho tiempo…

Fin


End file.
